1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical scanning device for scanning a beam of light and to an image forming device provided with the optical scanning device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent No.2874208 has proposed a retinal scanning display. The retinal scanning display includes: red, green, and blue light sources, and a two-dimensional optical scanning device. The two-dimensional optical scanning device is a main component of the retinal scanning display. The red, green, and blue light sources emit red, green, and blue low-intensity light beams in accordance with video signals. The two-dimensional optical scanning device two-dimensionally scans the red, green, and blue light beams on a viewer's retina, thereby forming an image directly on the viewer's retina.